Calzona Valentine's Day
by Slytherindoggie
Summary: The title explains it all. T'is fluffy, the ending stinks, but oh well. I think it's cuteish :)


_Ok, this is my first fanfiction so don't be extremely evil, please!_ :)

Seattle Grace Hospital was celebrating Valentine's day with the patients. It was pretty annoying since just about everyone in the world was looking forward to date night on Valentine's day, except for lonely April Kepner. Of course, it was Kepner's brilliant idea. So, unless they were bleeding out of their eyeballs, all of the attendings had to work on Valentine's Day. Not only did they have to work, but they had to wear pink hearts on their lab coats and spend extra time with lonely patients. Calliope Torres had to deliver the news to her wife when she got home. Arizona was less than happy when she told her.

"Valentine's day?" Arizona groaned. She flopped on their bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I know, I really don't want to, but we have to," she said solemnly and sat on the bed beside her. Callie stroked Arizona's blonde curly hair as she sighed. Callie shot her a playful smile and said, "You know, we can make our own Valentine's day. We could celebrate it the next day…" She then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Or, we could sneak into the on-call room for a little while… no one would know…"

Arizona sat up lazily and returned a flirty smile. She kissed Callie on the lips and whispered softly. "Or… we could just make up for it now…"

As of six o'clock in the evening on February 14th, nobody at Seattle Grace had ever experienced a worse Valentine's Day. Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, and Alex Karev could be found complaining loudly about the stupid frilly hearts. Doctor Bailey was much more grumbly than usual, and could be found telling off the interns or Yang, Grey, and Karev for complaining. Arizona's stupid heart had been puked on by a kid with a stomach disorder, so she was exempt from wearing it. However, she needed to make a trip to the bathroom to clean the partly digested lime jello off of herself and her usually shiny prosthetic leg. Calliope had three hip replacement patients. One of them could have been mistaken for Ebenezer Scrooge, since he shooed her out of the room after she offered him some chocolate. Another was the proud grandmother of the loudest baby on the face of the planet. The last patient seemed to be more interested than eating his wife's face than hearing about the outcome of the surgery. Callie was beyond tired when she walked into the attendings' lounge for a moment of peace.

Callie stood in the doorway wide-eyed and blushing. Arizona beat her to the attendings' lounge, and obviously had been waiting there for a while. Arizona was sitting down at the little table there, and was wearing a familiar long, red dress under her lab coat. Arizona was holding a red rose playfully in her mouth, and there was a big pound cake in the center of the table. "Surprise!" Arizona said cheerfully. She spit out the rose and held it out towards her wife.

Callie took the chair opposite of Arizona and the rose. Callie looked at the beautiful blonde sitting across from her admiringly. "You're so sweet, you didn't have to!"

"I did," Arizona said simply, and took two forks out of her lab coat pocket and gave one to Calliope. "You like pound cake?"

"I love pound cake," Callie replied, and kissed her wife softly and passionately.

Suddenly, the door swung open once again. April Kepner saw them immediately and turned a deep shade of red. Callie and Arizona ignored Kepner, until she spoke up and said "Umm… Doctor Robbins, you paged me?"

Calliope and Arizona reluctantly pulled away from each other and looked towards Kepner. "Yeah, like an hour ago," Arizona replied. "Can you keep an eye on Robby? He won't stop vomiting and I'm sort of busy."

"Umm, yeah. Of course," Kepner said brightly, but awkwardly. She then noticed the cake in the middle of the table. "Is that my pound cake?" she blurted out.

"I guess so, I found it in the fridge," Arizona said matter-of-factly. "It's very good pound cake."

April opened her mouth to say something, but then decided she'd rather not and closed it again.

"KEPNER. Go away!" Callie told April sternly. April scurried out of the room. Callie laughed, and they resumed passionately pressing their lips against one another's.


End file.
